


Bud And Mock, The Perfect Pair

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Bdubs doesn't need sleep, Doc needs sleep, Name-Calling, No Smut, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, They're both chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Doc needs coffee. Bdubs is a cute cashier. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Bdubs/Doc, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172





	Bud And Mock, The Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Like last time: I'm not great at writing these two but they need more content so I am here to shove it at you

Doc yawns. He totters down the sidewalk, in desperate need of caffeine. Yet another all-nighter for one of his assignments has caused him to grow tired. He doesn’t have time to sleep yet, but caffeine will hold him over.

Brushing past some stranger, he blinks at the cup in the person’s hand. It has a small logo on it of a bird with the words ‘Pesky Bird Coffee.’ 

Nothing matters to him besides the last word: ‘ _ Coffee _ .’

The stranger keeps moving and he looks ahead. A small shop stands about 15 feet away. The logo from the cup is displayed and he smells coffee beans. 

He staggers into the coffee shop. It’s not crowded, but not entirely empty either. Small plants decorate the warm brown shop and on the counter besides the register is a small red bird plushie. 

Doc steps forward and glances at the menu. He frowns, blinking tiredly. 

“Hello, welcome to Pesky Bird Coffee! What can I get ya?”

Deciding on a basic black coffee, he glances at the person manning the register and immediately stops. 

The cashier has a red apron over a black t-shirt. His eyes are a hazel color that matches his caramel skin. His dark hair is pushed back with a bright red headband. 

_ Fuck he’s hot. _

_ Fuck I need sleep. _

“Uh- Dude?”

Doc clears his throat, “Black Coffee.”

The other, Doc looks down and reads ‘Bud’ on the nametag, smiles with a raised eyebrow, “Okay, what name?”

“Mock.”

His head reminds him that isn’t his name and he realizes that his brain might not be working perfectly right now. 

“I mean Doc.”

Bud grins widely and chuckles, “You okay there Doctor? You look tired.”

_ How dare this  _ _ hot  _ _ bastard call me by the incorrect name? _

He frowns, “I’m fine, just in need of coffee.”

“Right right,” Bud smirks, “That'll be $2.50.”

Taking out some cash from his wallet he hands it over and when Bud goes to grab it, Doc gets a burst of energy.

_ What the fuck. What kind of- Goat magic is this-- _

Doc pulls his hand back quickly and mutters, “Keep the change.” 

Without giving Bud a chance to say anything, he walks over to wait for his drink.

_ Since when did coffee shops start hiring good looking cashiers? Maybe a business tactic. _

He blinks in and out of consciousness, struggling to stay awake. 

“Black Coffee for Mock!”

_ That’s not me… wait. That little fuck. _

Grumpily grabbing his coffee, he walks towards the register to yell at the cashier, but sees a customer blocking his path.

_ Great. _

Doc glances at his cup and sees:

**Mock**

**Nice lab coat Docter <3**

_ I don’t know whether to be insulted or not. _

He peeks over at Bud only to see Bud’s eyes widening and darting away. 

_ Was he staring at me? _

Sipping his coffee, he shoves his hand into his pocket.

Maybe he’ll get some coffee from this place again. 

—

Doc is in the mood for coffee. 

However the place near his afternoon Chemistry class is closed and so he decides to leave the campus to find coffee from somewhere in the shop center right outside campus. 

Nothing catches his eye till he sees a familiar logo.

_ Oh yeah, I forgot about this place. _

He wanders inside and his breath stops in his throat as he remembers something else about this place.

_ Bud. _

Said male laughs, conversing with a short blonde. 

A weird feeling crawls up his throat as he frowns. 

_ That’s unprofessional. Why is he just talking with that customer? _

Doc glares, walking up behind them. 

He clears his throat.

The blonde turns around and grins. He nudges Bud’s arm, “Ah I see we finally have some pesky customers, I’ll let you actually work.”

A strange satisfaction fills him as he watches the blonde walk away. He faces Bud, who just like last time looks way too attractive. It confirms his business strategy idea.

_ Seems like a weird way to get business, but I guess it isn’t working as well as they hoped. _

He wonders why it isn’t working, considering they definitely got someone suitable to draw in customers, yet the shop remains nearly bare of life.

Bud grins, “Hello Doctor, didn’t expect to see ya again. What can I get for you today?”

Doc glances at the board and picks a drink that looks like it’d take a while to make. 

“Medium Chocolate Twist Frappuccino.”

The other’s grin falls and he grabs a cup. “What name?”

“Doc,” He hands over the amount it says on the board.

Said male watches a look of pure chaos pass over Bud’s face for a brief second before he turns and begins to make the drink himself, no second barista this time. 

He decides to try conversing with Bud.

“So besides my lab coat, anything else catch your eye, hmm?”

Bud laughs, “Nope.”

Taken aback, Doc huffs, “Fine  _ Bud _ , how’s working at a coffee shop?”

The other pauses for a moment and raises an eyebrow at Doc, “You call random baristas bud?”

Doc snorts, “When it’s their name, yes.” 

This time Bud begins to cackle, placing a hand on the counter to balance himself. He rages with laughter, “I- D-Did you forget, forget your glasses at h-home Doctor?”

Pursing his lips, Doc glances at the nametag and freezes in horror.

_ I- This is… going great. _

He scowls as he reads not Bud, but ‘Bdubs.’

“What kind of name is  _ Bdubs _ ?!”

Bdubs stops laughing, glaring defensively, “What kind of name is  _ Doc _ ?!”

Pressing his lips together into a line, Doc crosses his arms, “At least I can spell!”

“At least I can read!”

The two go back and forth until Bdubs shoves a coffee at Doc, “Enjoy your coffee  _ Mock. _ ”

Doc growls, grasps the cup and saunters towards the door, “Enjoy your job,  _ Bud. _ ”

—

This time, Doc doesn’t even realize it’s Bdubs at the register. 

He goes inside, thinking he could get his coffee whilst not having to deal with the annoying cashier, only to realize that Bdubs is just not wearing his headband. 

Strands of hair fall over his eyes, “Hello Mock, what can I get you?”

Doc groans, “Medium black coffee, Bud.”

Bdubs scowls, “Okay,  _ Sock.” _

Glaring, Doc smirks, “Thanks,  _ Mud. _ ”

“Knock.”

“Thud.”

“Lock.”

“Rud.”

Bdubs pauses, frowning, “Uh-- ROCK!”

Doc snickers, “Wow running out of ones already, Lud?”

The other glares, “Cock!” He freezes. 

The few other customers in the shop stare to look at them. A couple whispers to each other.

Red covers Bdub’s face as his eyes widen, “Uh.”

_ Now his face matches his apron. _

Ignoring that thought, Doc starts to snicker wildly, “Good job there.”

Bdubs flushes even further and angrily growls, “ _ $2.50. _ ”

Doc hands him the money, but doesn’t go to wait and instead after Bdubs hands the cup to the other barista, he smirks. 

“So, I guess the lab coat wasn’t the only thing then?” He winks.

The other flares, lips pressing tightly together in a frown, he grittily growls out, “Shut up.”

“No thanks.”

Bdubs crosses his arms, “You’re the one who started it!”

Doc narrows his eyes, “No I’m not, you called me Mock!”

“You thought my name was Bud!”

“That wasn’t on purpose!”

“ _ Sure _ .”

He scrunches up his face and hears, “Black coffee for Mock?”

Doc motions to the second barista, “You sure you didn’t start it?!”

Bdubs simply looks away, pretending the other isn’t there. 

“That’s what I thought.”

—

Doc walks through the hallways, most people are either at a party or sleeping. 

He passes by someone curled up against a door. 

Continuing towards his dorm, he realizes the person had a red headband and immediately back tracks. 

“Bud?”

No response.

Doc glances over the stranger and from the hair, headband, and skin, he’s sure it’s Bdubs. 

The other’s head is resting in his arms. 

“Bud?”

Still no response. 

He squats down in front of the other and is about to shout in his ear when he realizes that Bdubs is asleep.

_ Who sleeps in the hallway? _

Doc glares for a moment, unsure if he should wake him up or let him sleep. 

_ Eh if I have to suffer, someone else can too. _

Grasping his shoulders, he shakes Bdubs back and forth. 

Bdubs squawks, “FLOAT LIKE A BUTTERFLY!”

He blinks and then glances around before his eyes settle on Doc. 

“Wait am I at work already?”

Doc deadpans, “No you’re in the hallway you blind bat.”

The other huffs, “Hypocrite!”

Narrowing his eyes, “Why are you sleeping in the hallway anyways?!”

Bdubs crosses his arms and pouts, “My roommate decided to watch a movie with his boyfriend right when I was trying to sleep.”   
  


“How is the hallway better?”

He pats Doc’s shoulder, “You wouldn’t understand, you don’t sleep.”

Doc gasps, “What! Yes I do!”

The other raises an eyebrow with a grin, “Dude those eyebags say otherwise.”

_ Who does he think he is! _

Bdubs begins to get up, but accidentally head butts Doc when standing up.

“OW!”

Doc lightly punches his arm, “And you call me the blind one.”

The shorter male scrunches up his face, “At least I sleep!”

“I was on my way to sleep, but I stopped to wake your idiot self up!”

Bdubs steps towards Doc, “You didn’t have to wake me up! I was enjoying my sleep!”

Doc growls and steps towards Bdubs, “Someone could have tripped over you, you were practically blocking the hallway!”

“Was not!”

“Was to!”

  
“No!”

“Yes!”

“No-”

Doc grabs Bdubs t-shirt in frustration. 

Bdub’s eyes widen as Doc gets so close their noses touch, “Just sleep in your dorm like a normal person.”

The other smilles, “ _ Sleep  _ like a normal person.”

He lets go of the other’s shirt, “You’re so frustrating.”

Doc turns around and walks towards his dorm before pausing, realizing he stopped at the door right beside Bdub’s dorm.

The shorter male sighs, “You can’t be serious.”

The two neighbors glare at each other before going inside their respective dorms. 

—

Doc enters Pesky Bird Coffee and freezes upon seeing that Bdubs isn’t at the register. 

Instead a pasty guy with white hair stands as cashier. 

_ What happened to their business tactic? _

He marches up to the register and crosses his arms, “Where’s Bdubs?”

The man behind the counter raises an eyebrow, “He’s not working today.”

Doc grits his teeth, unsure if he should even get coffee here today or not. 

The cashier, his name tag reads ‘Etho’ leans on the palms of his hands, humming, “I’m assuming that you’re Doc?”

Said male purses his lips, “Yes. Why’d you know that?”

Etho grins, “Because Bdubs is one of my best friends and lately the only thing he talks about is ‘the cute guy who needs sleep.’”

His face heats up as he stammers, “What-- I--”

“Wait hold still, Bdubs wouldn’t want to miss this--”

Doc tightens his hands into fists and stands there in utter embarrassment. 

Etho’s phone dings, “Bdubs said you look cute so you don’t have to be so embarrassed. You like him too right? I mean I’ve tasted this place’s coffee and that’s definitely not why you keep coming back.”

_ What is happening-- I just wanted coffee. _

The other sighs, “I get I’m not Bdubs, but if you’re going to order, then hurry up please. There’s a line.”

Doc glances behind him and see’s literally no one.

“Made you look.”

In an utter horror, Doc simply turns around and walks out of the coffee shop.

—

He decides to carefully peek into the shop before entering. He sighs in relief when Bdubs is at the register. 

Doc walks inside and when Bdubs spots him, watches as the cashier pulls his headband over his eyes. 

When he reaches the register, Doc clears his throat, “So-”

Bdubs puts out a hand to shush him, “I know you met Etho and whatever he said I can explain-”

Doc interrupts him, “You’re cute too.”

The other freezes and he slowly pulls his headband off his eyes, “Wait what?”

“He said you think I’m cute and I think you’re cute too.”

Bdubs blinks and then lets out a relieved breath, “I- That’s good. Do you- Would you like my number?”

Doc smiles, “Yes actually.”

Digging into his apron pocket, Bdubs pulls out his phone and hands it to Doc. Doc does the same. 

Once they’ve both exchanged numbers, Doc smiles, “When does your shift end?”

Bdubs grins, “It ends in an hour.”

“Okay.”


End file.
